Joining the Packs
by Kylosaddiction
Summary: "I, unlike you it seems, did my research and I have been following you at times. You are mine." Ben watched the female come closer to him, their noses almost touching - (Werewolves. Reylo. HEA. Mature scenes.)
1. The Meeting

She ran as fast as she could. Trees blurring past her, sticks digging into her paws and branches hitting her body but all of that was not important all she had to get him back before someone else found him. Silly pup should not have left the group but when they are young they will wander. Her white paws now covered in mud and grass, she howled for the pup hoping that he would return a noise. A little scared attempt of a howl broke through. She managed to run even faster until she broke into the clearing.

The pup wasn't alone. He was cowering inches from a black male wolf. She growled as she skidded in front of the pup pushing the male back a bit, baring her fangs to the male. He wasn't part of her pack, which meant he was a threat to them both. She raised her hackles higher, growling at him, changeling him.

He looked at her, nothing more. Slowly he moved closer, sniffing her scent. The pup cried behind her, she couldn't let her guard down but she was slightly afraid to take him on. He was bigger then her and she didn't doubt that he was stronger if she fought him, she could lose against him. Her main focus was returning this pup to his parents safely.

He moved closer and she moved further back pushing the pup with her paws, trying to keep him just behind her yet close enough to be safe.

He had to get her scent, it was intoxicating to him and he wanted to mark her as his, he could smell she wasn't mated to anyone, still a virgin as well. He growled at her in a warning tone, he was the Alpha and wasn't used to females dominating him or trying to. Their eyes locked as he reached her neck, sniffing deeply. Her scent was powerful he craved more of her. He had found his mate, he was sure of it. He heard her growl as she sank her teeth into his shoulder, breaking the skin. He growled as he moved back giving her a chance to escape.

In a spilt moment as the male backed off she grabbed the pup by his neck and took off back to her pack. Hoping that he didn't follow her. She could hear them howling for her, her pack coming for her. They must be close. With in a blink of the eye two more wolves joined her, signalling that she was alone. They slowed their running into a walk.  
" _Are you OK Ma'am?"_ The brown wolf said as she stopped to catch her breathe. Speaking into her mind.

" _Yes I am Finn. There was another wolf. "_ She watched the pup run around his fathers paws.

" _I can smell him on you. Did her hurt you Rey? You have blood on your muzzle"_

" _It's his. He came close to me and I managed to get a nice grip on his shoulder. Thank god it gave me enough time to get away."_

" _Thank you Rey for bringing him back"_  
Rey looked to the other wolf, Poe nuzzled his sons belly. Making sure that he was alright.

" _It's my job to make sure my family, is safe. I will have to see who the male wolf is. We can't have him trespassing on our land again."_

Both the males agreed as they made their way back to the pack. Little Trent never leaving his fathers side. She knew that he had learnt his lesson the hard way. The four of them were greeted by howls of joys and hugs from family members.

The male made his way back to his own pack. The bleeding had dried and stopped. The white wolf plaguing his mind still. Her scent still on the tip of his nose. He couldn't believe she didn't back down, usually females would smell that he was Alpha and basically fall at his feet, but her she didn't do anything like that. He wondered who she was and who her pack was.

As he reached his home he transformed back. He didn't care that he was naked as he made his way through the house. Hux was at his side within seconds.  
"You're hurt my lord. Who did this?"  
"A young female that I encountered in the woods. Fetch the medical kit I will quickly clean it myself."  
"A female my lord.? But none have left the manor"  
"Must I repeat myself.? She not one of ours. Her scent was of a different pack."

Hux stared at him, "THE MEDICAL KIT NOW" He growled at the red hair man, making him jump a little but hurry off.

"Keep it down Ben and for god sake put some clothing on." His mother was at the top of the stair case holding on to the railing as she made her way down.  
Hux returned with the medical kit and pair of black pants. Ben put them on and grabbed the kit from his hands.  
"Who did you piss off this time for them to attack?" His mother asked as he looked at him.

"It was just a young female. I was in the middle of a run when I came upon a young pup, before I could do anything I was approached by her, she bit me and took off with the pup."  
He decided to leave the sniffing her part out, along with the whole mate thing. If his mother heard that she would be planning their wedding and the fusing of two packs.  
Ben was determined to find her. He strode to his room, leaving his mother and Hux wondering what had gotten into him.

It would be two months till they saw each other again.

Rey transformed into her wolf. Her bones cracking and melding her body into her wolf. Tonight was the perfect night to run. With the full moon high in the sky, she exited the manor unto the grounds and took off.

She ran to her spot on the hill and laid down. This was her favourite place after her home it over looked the forest beneath. Rey could come here and meditate, relax listen to the sounds of nature. But tonight the air around her buzzed, she wasn't alone.

Rey got up, and braced herself for an attack. She could sense there was someone watching her. She took a deep sniff, the scent that was being carried was familiar.  
" _Finally."_

A voice rang in her head. _  
"Whose there?"  
"Have you so easily forgotten me.?" _The voice deep. Rey locked eyes with the male she met a couple months ago as he made his way out of the bushes. What was he doing out here? She wondered as she carefully watched and waited to see what he wanted knowing she should run but to transfixed on him.  
" _Why are you here_?"  
He chuckled in her head, " _I came for you. See I have this theory but I feel that you don't share the same thought"_  
Rey growled, he was mad. _"I don't know who you are or why you have followed me to this spot but I wish for you to leave. This is my packs land and you are trespassing."  
"Can't do that, this is mutual land between us, been like that for years. Now I didn't follow you I just followed the scent of my mate and here you are."_

Rey's wolf growled at him. He seriously couldn't believe they were mates. She wasn't ready to find hers just yet.  
" _I don't even know your name and same for you."  
"I'm Ben. Of the Organa Pack. Alpha actually"_  
Rey stood there slowly remembering the stories she had heard of the Organa pack and how they had defended their pack and land a few years ago when another pack tried to take over and kill their pups but in the end their Alpha had fallen and their only son had taken over.  
" _Well Ben you are MAD. I am not your mate. I don't intend to be your mate and I will be leaving now._ " She began to walk away.  
" _Oh my dear Rey of the Kenobi Pack, do you seriously think I'm joking? And do you think I would let you go so easily now that I have you within my reach?._ "

She spun around, teeth baring at him. " _How do you know my name?_ "

" _I, unlike you it seems, did my research and I have been following you at times. You are mine."_  
Ben watched the female come close to him, their noses almost touching. " _I will never be yours. I am waiting for my mate and you are not him."_  
 _"Just wait. I will show you and eventually you will be mine. I know more about you then you think. I know that you're the last Kenobi, your pack have no Alpha, it would be the perfect joining of two packs. I can offer your pack protection and the Kenobi gene wouldn't have to end with you. You need an Alpha. You need Me."_

" _We don't need you."_

Rey huffed at him, there was no way she could allow that. Her pack looked to her as their leader. Without saying another word, she moved back and walked away from Ben. Making her way back to her home.

Ben gave her a toothy grin. Yes this one was going to be a chase.


	2. The Incident

And I am back. Things got busy here in my life so sadly I had to put writing on the back burner till I got things sorted – or at least sort of.

One month later.

Ben could smell his female. Her scent is being carried to him through the breeze, she was on heat and it was maddening to him. Ben growled as he stayed hidden in the bush near her house.  
He watched as two men exited the doors and sat on the porch. Since he was down wind, his scent would be hidden from them, meaning he could go undetected.

"How is she Finn?"  
"Been locked in her room for four days now. Won't let anyone expect females in, won't even see me." The one called Finn replied.

"It's because you are un-mated. While she is on heat it will effect you to. I remember when my mate was on heat. It made me crazy with desire and jealousy. I had to be there near her at all times."

"Poe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think she is my mate. I have deep feelings for her, ever since she rescued me. I just don't know how to express them towards her."

Ben growled upon hearing this. No she was his and he would kill him just to prove it. He looked up at the window to what he knew was her room. She stood at the window, looking out at the night sky. Ben admired her human form every time he saw it. She was perfect in both forms. Yet she was to still see his human form. Would he have the same effect on her as she did to him, he hoped so.

Rey stood at her windows. Desperate to get out. Being in heat sucked some times for her. This time though her body craved only one male. Ben. For a month now she had thought abut him and now being in heat she wanted to go to him. Alas she had to stop herself. No he wasn't her mate. It would be over soon, one or two more days and then she could go outside and run with the pups. She missed that the most, she could see her friends outside chatting.

Rey spotted movement in the bush and she knew somehow it was him. Her wolf was clawing at the surface, her canines extended and her nails changed to claws.  
No she had to fight it. She had never had this happen before. Usually she was fine, this time her wolf was stronger, this time her heat was a whole new experience. Rey craved his attention, his touch, his bite, everything he had to offer her.

Her howl ripped through the silence of the night. Poe and Finn looked at each before rushing inside to see what was wrong. Ben's lips curled into a smile, she had been fighting so hard to keep her wolf contained that finally she had lost to herself. He watches the shadows dance across the room. Moments later Rey bolts out of the house leaving the others inside. Ben takes off after her, she wanted to be the thrill of being chased and caught by him.

She was fast he would give her that, but eventually he caught up to her. Rey had stopped in the middle of the bush that parted their two packs. She growled as he approached her, her human side still fighting to take back control.  
" _I won't hurt you_." He said into her mind. Rey paced back and forth.  
" _I know what I want is wrong but why do I feel like this?. Why do I feel like this towards you.?"_ She growled at herself.

" _You're my other half, just as I am yours. Just accept it. Once we mate you will see."  
_ Rey looked at him, if what he said was true there was no way of stopping this feeling and she couldn't fight it forever.  
" _I want to see you."_ Rey said as she transformed back to her human form. Her wolf had calmed a lot, she was calm when he was near her. Rey watched the black wolf come closer and shift _._ She drew in a deep breath.

Ben stood in front of Rey, fully naked and not giving a single damn about it. He could tell that she liked his human form. Her breathing had hitched when she looked upon him. Ben started to walk around the female, checking over every inch of her.  
Rey stiffened as she felt his eyes on her. "You are beautiful." He murmured into her ear. "What do you want Rey?" His hand touched her back as he around to, staring her down.

"I don't know. I don't know why I'm even here. My wolf...she..." Rey trailed off.  
"You know why your here. You know why I am here. Everyone can smell your want, you're in heat. You crave release."

Rey looked him in the eyes quickly before looking down at the ground. Her wolf knew it wasn't polite to look an Alpha in the eyes, unless they were mated.

"But you don't just crave anyone, it's me you crave. Your wolf calls to me and mine answers."  
Rey nodded, embarrassed she was showing some weakness in front of this male.  
"Will you submit to me.? Become mine.? Both packs would come one and together we could watch and protect our ever growing clan."

Rey sighed, deep down she knew her pack needed an Alpha, she heard their whispers when they thought she wasn't around, whispers of her, of how and when she was going to settle down. But could she so easily submit to Ben and lose the only thing left of her family?. The only thing her mother and father left her when they passed.

Her wolf started clawing in her again. Her wolf wanted to submit but her human side wanted to fight. Two different personalities fought within one body. At times it torn her apart. Ben watched her struggling with herself.  
"Rey" She shivered when her name left his lips.  
"Ben."  
She looked up just as his lips came in contact with hers. His hand ran up her arms, slowly into her hair. He grabbed her hair and pushed deeper with the kiss, his tongue pushing against her lips, asking for her to let him in. Rey hands flew to his black mane, fingers gripping the strands. He groaned at the feeling, he could feel himself getting hard. Rey moaned as a single howl broke the silence between them. Rey pushed away from Ben to see a familiar Brown wolf just to her left.  
"Finn" she whispered to him.

Ben growled at the interruption. Why had this wolf followed them?.

Rey looked between the two males.  
" _Rey? Who is this_?"

"This is Ben. Of the Organa pack." She replied to Finn's voice out loud.

"Why is he here?" Finn transformed and eyed the other man. Rey wanted to crawl into a hole right now. She didn't want to answer anyone's questions. She tried to cover her body up away from Finn's eyes, unable to do anything she transformed into her wolf. The fur covered her and shielded her body from their eyes.

"I am here to claim Rey. She is mine."  
Finn growled and felt himself getting mad. "You're mistaken."  
Ben laughed at his statement. "Really? Then why was she kissing me?"  
"You tricked her. You took her being in heat to take advantage." Rey felt Ben run his fingers through her fur.  
"Then why is she still here beside me.?"  
Rey tilted her head as he rubbed her ears, he was turning her on again. It was the simplest touch but her whole her body tingled.  
Finn held out his hand, "Come home Rey, we can talk about this tomorrow. Your pack needs you. We're all worried."

"She not going with you. You are nothing but an Omega you should learn your place." Ben said angrily. Causing Rey to snap out of her trance.  
" _No-one talks to my family like that"_ She pushed into his head. She bared her teeth as she moved away from Ben. Her wolf objecting within her mind.

" _That is my pack your talking about Ben. You seem to forget that. We hold respect over the ones you called Omega's."_ Her voice echoing in his mind.

"Rey. Don't"He was warning her not to fight him. " You will never win against me. I am stronger and can over power you. Don't pick fights that are not needed." _  
"Go home Finn. Now."  
"I will not leave you Rey."  
_Rey growled at the male. Urging him to go. This was something she needed to do alone.  
 _"Inform the pack that you have found me. But don't tell them anything more. Go now Finn before I hurt you."_

Finn shook his head, turned heel and left.

" _You. May. Never. Speak. To. Them. Like. Tha_ t." Rey grind each word out as her teeth showed, panting with anger.

"When we join packs they will be under my protection. They will need to heed my warnings or there will be consequences. Rey I will be leader to them. You will be my Mate, but I will be in control."

The white wolf maybe small but she snapped her teeth into his arm. Breaking skin, his blood flooded her mouth. With a yelp Ben stood before her as a wolf. His paw slightly raised.  
His blood covered the fur on her chin.

He moved quickly and grabbed the nape of her neck. They both growled. Rey thrashed, she felt his teeth release as she went around him.

" _Rey stop this. You will not win"_

" _I don't care. Right now I'm just another Omega fighting against a Alpha. What does it matter. You could beat me but your holding back"_

Her words flooded through his head. No she wasn't an Omega to him. He charged towards her, knocking her down. His bigger frame covering hers, teeth bared and growling.  
" _I will not fight to kill you. Why can't you just stop being stubborn._ "

" _You just can't order me around. I am not yours. I am Rey Kenobi and I will defend my pack and my name."_ Rolling over under him she bought her paws up and with all her strength kicked him off of her.

" _Go home Ben. If you are serious about us being mates then stop this bullshit. Don't stalk me. Come to my home and be respectful. "  
"I will not give you up Rey. You know this." _With a huff the black wolf turned his back and took off.

Leaving Rey to break down by herself. She wanted to hate him and how he had treated one of her own family, but deep down inside she couldn't.


	3. A Invitation

I am so sorry I keep disappearing and not updating. A bit has happened since I last updated, I now have a new baby boy. He was born in October and before that my pregnancy was rough with sickness and having to look after my older two.

Im hoping to get back into writing and updating now that bubs is getting older and such. Thank you to the people who stuck around and continue to be patience with me and updating.

Rey sat outside with her pack, watching the pups play with one another.

She looked over at Finn who had been distant since that night in the woods. She did not love Finn the way he loved her, she could tell he was not her mate. She loved him like a brother. Rey could tell that he was hurt but there was not much she could do.

It may have been only a couple days since the Woods incident but no-one had sensed his presence around. Which was fine with Rey, they all knew what had happened and were told to be on the alert for him or any from the Organa Pack.

"Rey we have a guest. A Mr. Hux" Rose said coming out of the house with a ginger hair man following close behind.

Rey rose to greet her guest.  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Hux. What can we do for you?"  
" I come baring an invitation from my Alpha for a Miss Rey Kenobi of the Kenobi pack."

"That is I." She said.

The Ginger hair man presented her a envelope.

"Thank you Hux." Rey said smiling at the male, he turned a heel and left without another word.

Poe, Rose and Finn gathered around her curious of what the letter had to say.  
Rey opened it carefully, admiring the pack stamp on the back, sealing it shut. 

"It's an invitation for a party. A way to get the two packs to know each other." Rey said out loud.

"We are all invited to attend it at their estate."  
"What are you thinking of doing Rey.? You have two choices, go or not" Poe said, pointing out the obvious.

"I think it would be good to attend. Not because Ben thinks we are mates but it would do our pack good to have another pack as allies. They are bigger and could offer us a lot of protection if we ever need it."

Rey was thinking of this meeting as a business deal in a way. He pack was tiny and with very limited experienced when it came to fighting. Having the Organa pack as friends could work for them.

Her wolf cried out to him. Every night her wolf would called out for him within Rey but never did she allow her out. Her wolf knew the truth that Rey was denying...or trying to.

The truth was that Ben was right. Ben was her mate.

She sighed heavily leaving the trio behind as she made her way inside, needing to be alone.

The night of the incident.

After leaving Rey with Finn in the woods, Ben walked home in quite a bad mood. She had basically rejected him for the other male.

Entering his home grounds he transformed back to his human self.

Hux greeted him at the door with a stunned look.  
"I shall fetch the medical kit, I take it it was the same wolf as before Alpha?." He said as he eyed off the wound Rey had inflicted on him.

"And fetch my mother." Ben growled,ignoring the question. His deep voice scared some of the pups near him.

He made his way to his office when I knocked echoed throughout.

"Enter"  
His mother and Hux both entered, Ben sat at his desk.  
"Ben for the final time please put some clothing on" His mother said displeased.

"Mother, its natural and I encourage it. Now sit I wish to discuss something with you."

Ben hissed when Hux had applied some Bacta to his skin.

"Sorry Alpha." Hux quickly apologised.  
"Oh Hux it is fine, my son should know by now that bacta stings." Leia said waving her hand as she sat.

"Now what is it you wish to discuss.?"

"The pack on the other side of the woods, how much do you know of them. More importantly of their leader.?"

"The Kenobi pack? We used to always get together when you were a pup but then they lost their Alpha and his mate, their daughter was taken to live with a cruel relative who mistreated her for many years and the pack, I guess kinda did their own thing for many years.  
Then Little Rey came back and took control of them but I have not seen any of the pack since that faithful night. She is a powerful wolf Ben. I have not seen her in years but have heard the awful tales of her survival through the years."

Ben growled at hearing his mate was poorly looked after by her own family. Hux had finished cleaning his wound and made his way to leave. "Hux, write an invitation to the Kenobi pack, invite them all to our estate." Ben yelled at the man. Hux nodded and quickly left.

"What is this about Ben?"  
"I have had a couple meetings with Rey Kenobi. The first time by accident, remember when I told you I had came across a pup well it was one of their pups, it had taken a wander by himself and I stumbled upon him. I was about to ask where he was from when she came rushing out of the trees. The pup wasn't hers, but it was part of her pack. The second time she was relaxing in between our two homes. I had followed her there Mother."

"Are you suggesting that you are mates Ben?" His mother looked at him, seriousness covering her face.  
" I believe so, but she is denying she has any feelings for me. But I have seen the way she reacts around me, its not like the other females. They would throw themselves at me for a chance to be my mate. Rey fights with me, she stands up to me. I believe she is my equal, my mate."

The fact that she was so willing to be his a couple nights ago cemented his theory. Her human self was fighting her wolf self. Ben knew the wolf would win in the end.

Leia eyed her son.  
"Well then son I think your father would be proud of you. Rey Kenobi is the perfect mate for you, she is the light to your darkness. I am surprised you don't remember the Kenobi's but I do say it was many moons ago by the time she was born you were already to busy with your training you barely left the estate."

Ben tried to recall his youth but all he remembers is that night he lost his father and became Alpha. He doesn't remember his mother ever mentioning the Kenobi pack. He wonders if she kept this a secret in hopes that he would find her himself.

"I must go Ben. If you having a party I must start preparations. We haven't had another pack over since...well since you father left us" Leia rose and gracefully left Ben's office.

The letter had been sent and now all Ben could do was wait. Hux had returned and reported what had happened when he had arrived at the Kenobi Pack. Ben was disappointed, he thought she would have reacted or something but instead she was polite to Hux.

A knock sounded on his office door, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Alpha. Miss Kenobi is here and wishes to speak to you" Hux said as he peeked his head in the room.  
Rey was here, his wolf called out to her, urging Ben to hurry up and greet her. He all but ran to the door.

When he spotted her his wolf calmed down and he was able to just marvel at her. She was speaking to Hux.

"You may leave now Hux" Ben voice came out deep and intimidating. Rey looked at the man standing in front of her.  
"So nice talking to you Hux. We shall do it again one day" Rey said politely, knowing full well that it was pissing Ben off to no end.

"Miss Kenobi" Hux nodded his head and left them alone.

"Well Rey what a pleasure it is for you to be here, what brings you to my home?" Ben asked as he moved closer to her, her scent invaded him, washed over him.

"Your invitation. I had to come and personally thank you and accept your generous offer."

"Follow me. We shall discuss this in private." Ben offered his hand to her. Rey took it without hesitation. Her hand was so small within his.

He walked her to his office, opened the door and allowed her to enter first.  
Rey looked around at the large office. The door slamming startled her, as she turned to ask what was wrong. Ben large hands grabbed her face and his lips roughly landed on hers, she gasped at the sudden contact but as if she was on auto pilot her arms wrapped around his neck, his tongue danced with hers.

This was not how this meeting was meant to go. 


	4. Memories are painful things

.

 **Thank you to all that have reviewed my latest chapter and thank you to those who congratulated us on the arrival of our little man. He is doing quite well and is letting me type up this chapter as we speak. We still adjusting to having three kids haha I wonder when it gets easier. I will be busy this month as I am attempting to do Vlogmas on my Youtube channel- so will be busy recording videos.**

Shock overcome Rey and she broke the kiss, moving away from the male in front of her. Her lips slightly opened as she came to terms with what just happened.

Ben was speechless. He had no intention of kissing her but his wolf took over control and the next thing he knew they were kissing. He didn't regret it, just wished he had more control of himself.

"I'm Sorry" Ben finally said moving around her, trying to keep as much distance tween them as he could.  
"It's fine. I didn't exactly try and stop you." Rey blushed as she looked around the room. No she didn't try and stop him in fact she wanted him to keep going.

"Please take a seat Rey, I am glad you have decided to accept my invitation. I am sure it will be a fun night for all. A chance to meet others and bond with them. My pack is quite welcoming of others."  
Rey smiled, her pack were quite cautious of others, only because of their past and past betrayals.

" I wish I could say the same about mine. But we have good reasons to be...standoffish as some would say. We don't trust outsiders."

" I understand why, Mother explained what happened to your parents."

" Your mother knows..knew I should say, she knew my parents?" Rey was slightly surprised to find out this titbit of information.

"Apparently so. I do not know how well though. Mother can be vague when she wants to. Other times not so much. She knows about you being taken away after they passed."

Rey blinked back the tears that were forming. The packs knew each other. She tried so hard to think of her childhood, of the ones she used to play with. But she came up blank.

She remembers the night a rogue group of wolves came to take over their pack. Her parents had fought them back but in the end their wounds were what took them down.

"Come back" her small self screamed at the bodies of her parents. "Come back"  
"Mumma...Papa" She could hear her scream within her head. She laid with her parents for what seemed like hours although it was only minutes before a pack member was pulling her away from them, cuddling her to her chest, whispering calming words as she cried.

She remembers the days after and the day Plutt came to take her away. The fear rushed her again and she shook her head to look at Ben again.

"I'm sorry." Rey whispered, raising from her seat. Ben was quick to move to her, sensing distress and hurt coming from the young female.  
"Rey...are you ok?" Ben was concerned for her, he had watched as she zoned out.  
"Memories are painful things. I can not remember much. Just my parents and …." she paused. The name left a vile taste in her mouth. "Plutt. The uncle that I lived with after …." Rey knew she didn't need to finish the sentence.

"Plutt he was the one that harmed you? Mother said the tales of your mistreatment was one she had heard of"

"Yes. Uncle Plutt. Or so he says. I don't think he was ever related to me and if he was then he was severely fucked up."

"What did he do to you Rey?" Ben knew, knew he shouldn't be opening up old wounds but he wanted...no he needed to know what she had been though.  
"He used me a lot. To steal things from his rivals. They started off small. Coin here and there. But then he wanted bigger things and because I was small I could get in and out of the smallest spaces. If I didn't get what he wanted he would hit me with his hands or with a belt. If I got what he wanted then it earned me my feed for the day. If I was caught then I was left to fight for myself.  
I lived that life for many years. Eventually when I matured and turned for the first time he wanted more from me." Rey swallowed back the bile that threatened to escape her mouth.

"He wanted my body. He tried one night to take me, I clawed his face up pretty badly. I took off that night, my wolf leading me back to here."

If Ben had thought he was mad before right now he was fuming. His wolf clawed to come out and kill Plutt for trying to force himself onto Rey. How dare he think he could take his mate. Ben closed his fists so hard that his nails dug into his palms.  
He would find Plutt and make him pay for his wrong deeds. He tortured his mate, made her steal for him and then tried to rape her. No this man would not live when Ben found him.

Rey had her eyes cast to the floor. She tossed that memory back into the deepest darkest hole in her memory. She was lucky to get away that night. She didn't know where Plutt was or even if he was alive and she didn't care.

She had her pack. They took her in with loving arms and now in a sense she had Ben. She looked up at him. He was clearly angry. Rey shouldn't have said anything about her past, it had clearly affected Ben as well.

She moved forward, wrapped her arms around her neck and held onto to.

"Ben..."

A single word, his name, echoed within him. It took a second for him to put his arms around her. He was calming down, her presence, her arms around him, it all was helping calm him. 


	5. The Aftermath and a night

**Who has seen TROS yet? I have to say that my story my have some aspects from the movie but it will not have the same storyline and ending.**

 **So there may be spoilers in future chapters but I am sorry with how long this is taking to update. My computer has offically sh*t itself and so I have had to buy all new laptop and download, basically restarting all over again :(. Sorry guys. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy new year.**

Calm.  
That is all he felt.

After Rey shared her story about her upbringing after her parents had gone they had sat down in silence, only the sound of their breathing could be heard.

Rey felt as if a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Someone else knew of her troubles as much as she wanted to never think of the awful life she had left behind. She watched as Ben just sat there, not staring at her per say but staring in her general direction.

She was curious to know what he was thinking. What he was feeling. She didn't tell him to make him feel sorry for her. No she had told him because she trusted him, she felt a connection a all to familiar connection. The one that she still now tries to deny.

Ben's eyes locked on hers.  
He was a hard man to read. He seemed angry, shocked and confused all in one.

Rey looked at him, a small smile appearing on her face. She took him in for the very first time, the small moles she never noticed before, the freckles that were barely there and the five o clock shadow that was forming from him not shaving.

How had she missed all this before. She had been so close to him but now she was looking him. Her heart started beating more. The wolf within her somewhat in a playful mood. She now understood the stories that Poe would tell her about how one felt when they looked at their mate.

Rey had once swore to never fall in love. She was afraid of finding her mate, she was used to being the one in charge, never giving up the power she yield within her. Rey had always fought for herself, it was all she knew growing up. But sitting here with Ben she was willing to give up all that she knew to be with him.

" I want to protect you Rey but at the same time I want to hurt Plutt for what he did to you." Ben all but whispered to her.  
"I know. But he is the past. You don't have to worry about him. Please Ben don't let my past get to you. I got away,. I am here now, untouched, unharmed. "  
" I know but the Alpha within me is screaming to get revenge on anyone who tried to hurt you. You must understand I have very little control over him sometimes."

Rey nodded and rose from the chair. Her hands reached out and touched his, his hands a lot bigger then hers, they were the perfect fit.

A knock interuppted them and Leia entered the room, seconds later. Rey and Ben didn't let go of each other. Rey looked at the lady who smiled at them.  
"Mother, must you barge in?"  
"I am only guessing this is Rey? Nice to see you again dear.

" Nice to meet you to Ma'am"

"Oh please call me Leia. I see you and Ben are connecting. I just wanted to make sure all was going well. Usually silence is a bad thing when people come over and engage with Ben but I see no signs of fighting or such."  
"No Mother we were just talking. Rey was kind enough to share some details of her upbringing after ..." Ben left the sentence unsaid. There was no need to repeat what was already said. Leia would understand.

"oh my dear. You need to know that you and your friends are always welcome here. We are quite welcoming and as they say the more the merrier"

Ben could see that Rey was a little uncomfortable with this meeting and tried to usher his mother out as soon as possible.  
"Please Mother can you leave.? You can talk to Rey at the party."  
"Oh I understand son, no need to tell me twice."

Leia once again smiled at the two and left quietly. Rey sighed as she let go off Ben's hand, suddenly she felt like a small part of her was missing.

Ben felt the same way, he wrapped his arms around her, his chin sitting on top of her head.  
"Tell me I don't have to let go. Please Rey, don't make me wait. I want you with me. I want you by my side. We need you"

"You know I have to go back, I can't just throw the pack into a new enviroment without some warning. It wouldn't be fair to them, we have been through so much." She tried to move out of his arms. She felt like she had over stayed her welcome.  
"They will understand please. Stay one night. You get to see how we do things. Wouldn't you like to see that before you tell them?. Just one night, I promise to be a good boy." A smile formed on his lips. He had to show her he was serious about them being here.

Rey wanted to melt. Hearing Ben say hell be a good boy, she very much doubted that he knew how to be.

"One night. Then I go home tomorrow." Rey said knowing that within her her wolf was happy. Ben smiled down at her, she bit her lip, the urge to kiss his lips again being strong within her. She can't tell who moved first but their lips met in the middle. Their kiss was soft and gentle at first, it wasn't long before the became hard and needing.

His hands roamed her form. Moving from being wrapped around her to gripping her hips hard. She no doubt knew she would have a bruise with the pressure he was holding her. Her hands went all over his body, her wolf in control on them. First they were on his shoulders, they moved down to his hips and then furthur south till she was cupping him with her small hand. He was hard for her.

Ben growled at the contact. He was trying to control himself. But when she gripped him all off his self control could have gone out the window. He pushed her up against the desk in room. His hands gripped his ass, lifting her up onto the wooden desk. She opened her legs allowing him to make his way between them.

"Rey" he growled as he pulled away.  
"Ben" she growled back.  
"We can't, I just promised to be good." His wolf was angry with him. Here was another chance to claim her, to mate with her and yet he was stopped again.

"No I promised to be good. I can't take her yet. I want to...but I can't" He growled moving away, gipping the chair hard.  
Her breathing was shallow and short.  
"I don't know what came over me" Rey said looking at herself, how her clothes were messed up, she was flushed and she knew if she looked in a mirror it would be clear what she wanted.  
"I do." it was two simple words that Ben needed to say. He knew, their wolves had some what taken over the urges within.

He looked at his mate, she was blushing.

They wanted to mate. Their bodies showing the signs of being ready.

He didn't know if they would make it through the night without mating.


	6. The Hunt

"Are you sure Rey? Is this really a good idea?" Finn sounded his concerns while Rey tried to tell him the news.  
"Yes I am and yes it is ok"  
"But what if he tries something. You haven't thought this through"  
"Finn it's just one night  
Finn cut her off, he was starting to piss her off with all his questions.

"I think you should come home"  
Rey growled at the man on the other end of the phone.  
"Listen Finn. We can't deny it anymore. I sense you. You sense it, the whole damn pack senses it. He is my mate. Whether you like it or not I am staying here ONE night. If you can't understand that this is the best thing for the pack then I am sorry. I can take care of myself, dont forget I did it most my life anyway"

Finn was silent. He had pushed her to far and now he was in trouble. "Alright Rey. You're right. If you need anything either call Poe or myself." His voice was filled with disappointment.  
"I will." with that she hung up.

Ben could hear her through the small door way. He could hear the anger in her voice but he also happy that she finally admitted to herself and others that they were mates. On the other hand he had a strong dislike for Finn. He first tried to take Rey away from him, he had no choice but to listen to his gut about men like Finn.  
Ben would be his Alpha, his leader and that meant in time he would have to listen to Ben.

Ben smiled as Rey made her way back to him. "Thank you"

"You are welcomed to anything you need, now how about a qucik tour of our estate?" Ben held his hand out to Rey. She took it, smiling.

"First room on our tour would be this room. This is my office but I share it with my mother at times."

He led her out of the room and was greeted by some young pups as they made their way outside.  
"This is the foyer of course."  
"Of course' Rey giggled.

"Upstairs and to the right is the sleeping quarters for the unmated women, to the left is the umated males quarters. Straight down the hall is where my room is, it is also where you will be staying tonight.  
"Really Ben?" Rey was curious. Although she did not mind bunking with him.

"One – I do not trust the unmated men. It is why they sleep in different areas. Sometimes when they go through a rut its best to keep them away from any females.

Two – it is only one night and you are my guest.

Three- You are Mine" He growled at her making her go pink in the face.

Rey was so used to having no one there for her now that tables had turned and she had this man wanting to protect her, be with her. It was all so new to her.  
"Unless you would like to bunk with my Mother, I dare say you won't get any sleep though she will keep you up all night getting to know you"

"As much as I would like to get to know your mother I think that will have to wait for another day. I like my sleep to much.  
"Is that so my little wolf?" Rey felt Ben's arm wrap around her and bring her close.  
"Yes" Rey said barely a whisper but she knew he could hear her.  
"Hmm we might have a problem then."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Once we mate you won't be getting much sleep, I dare say you won't even leave the bedroom for the first month of us binding ourselves to each other."

Rey could feel her face grow hot.

As the tour went on, she met some of the pack, they were kind and were welcoming. The pups ran around them, happily laughing and playing.  
Rey sighed, one day she hoped that her and Ben would make a little family of their own. She remembered the times she would tell herself that she would never have pups, never have a family. She was sure her future didn't include any of these things, but here she was now.

Standing beside Ben, knowing that no matter how hard she tried to deny it, they were mates.

Leia looked at the pair from her seat at her bedroom window.  
Ben and Rey were perfect for one another.  
Ben seemed more relaxed when they were together and Rey wasn't afraid of giving her opinion to him. She was someone who wouldn't be afraid to stand up to him when she thought it was the right thing to do.  
She remembered the times she and Han's fought, how she would have to stand up to him and be louder just so he would listen.  
She also remembered the times he would take off after their disagreements and go on those stupid hikes that meant she never would know when he would return. Leaving her in command of the pack, leaving her to once again make excuses to his disappearance.

She watched as Rey answered a question one of the pups had asked her, a smile growing on her face. Rey would bring peace to the pack, with Ben by her side. Leia sighed.  
"Oh Han, I hope you can see this from where you are, our son is finally happy."

Rey bent down to answer the questions the young ones were asking. Ben smiled as he watched her be patience and caring with them. She was going to make a great mother when the time came for them to have pups, Ben secretly hoped upon their first mating that she would become pregnant with his young. He had never thought of himself as a father and after witnessing the screw up his parents went thought he also wondered if he would make a good father. Or would he be just like his father?

The day passed and before she knew it, it was supper time. Rey was informed that the Omega's were going to dine without the Alpha tonight.  
"We going hunting." Ben whispered as he snuck on her, she almost jumped out of her skin. He was so quiet.  
"Hunting?"  
"You sound surprised. Alpha's have to hunt for the pack, have you not done this for your pack?"  
"Not really, its more of a we hunt when we have the urge."  
"Well tonight, my little wolf, you get to release the urge. Now transform for me"

Rey looked at Ben, he was serious? By the stern look on his face she doubt he would joke about this. Rey took a deep breath, and undressed herself. She hadn't bought spare clothing and didn't want to be coming back here naked so discarding her clothing now would save her the embarrassment.

Ben watched as his mate undressed. She was perfect within a minute she had transformed into her white wolf form. Her head bowed to the ground. Some of the Omega was still in her. He growled as she transformed. He nuzzled her nose making her look at him.  
"It's time, follow me." Ben turned and ran into the forest. Rey right on his paws, she was surprised with herself that she could actually keep up.

They ran for a mile or two before Ben stopped and lowered his body to the ground. Rey followed him. In front of them were a couple deers. Rey knew they were down wind from them as they would have taken off by now. Ben growled at her.  
"You go to the left, target the one on the far side, round her into my area. I'll block her off and you take her down. Understand my love?"  
Rey just nodded.

Keeping down wind she stalked her prey, she was quiet and careful with her footsteps. Without alerting the deer, she laid low and decided to change the plan. She looked over at Ben, his eyes glowing in the darkness. She felt something within snap.  
"Little wolf what are you doing?" his voice rang in her head. Rey went behind the deer, ever so slowly stalking up on it. When she was within a good distance she took off, startling the deer to run.  
Rey ran after it, the chase was the fun part of hunting.

Ben took off after her and the prey. When he had caught up she was standing there proudly with the deer's neck within her jaws, covering her white fur red. Rey dragged the deer over to his feet. An offering.? He thought to himself. She placed the dead deer at his paws.  
"I offer you this deer as I offer you to my body."  
"Is that what my wolf wants? Does she want her Alpha to take her? to mark her as his? right here, right now?"  
Rey growled, he already knew the answer. The scent on her body was her answer. Ben growled back at her, leaning over the dead animal, his muzzle hitting hers.  
"Say it Rey. Say you want me to take you right here, tonight?"  
"I want you to take me Ben. Make me yours"

That was all Ben needed before he was moving near her..

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry everyone for the late chapter and for the fact I had to end it there.


	7. Wanting You

Ben rounded her. His wolf within him growling, fighting him to take her. But he had promised to be on his best behaviour. Their bodies were both ready, she had made up her mind to let this mating happen, but he had wanted to make her first time special, as corny as it sounded he didn't want their first time something that she might regret.

He also didn't want her to think he was rejecting her. He had to be careful how he handled this.  
Her head was still bowed as he came to face her again. his black fur sleek and almost hiding him in the darkness.

"I promised to be good. I want to take you. I won't lie to you. It's quite tempting to this, right here, right now. To pin you down and ravage your body. To give into what our bodies want. Your scent is intoxicating, it feels me with pleasure to know I make you smell this way."  
"Then what is stopping you?" Rey growled. Her fangs showing.  
"I want our first time to be something amazing, maybe in our bed, maybe in this spot, or in the spot where I first laid eyes on you. I want to make you feel special."  
"What if that not want I want?"  
"I know what you want little wolf why can't I make it special for you.?"

Rey growled at him. The urge to mate far behind her. Now she was angry at him, she had made her mind up about his and he told her to wait. After him telling her they were meant to be together now he decided to be an asshole. Rey didn't want to take her anger out on him so she growled and dug into the dead deer, the blood still warm filling her mouth as she torn the skin away and ate. Rey couldn't control herself, the hunger was strong.

Ben watched her carefully, she was beautiful. Covered in blood of her prey that she had bought down herself, he knew if he transformed into his human form his dick would be so hard for her. He wanted to be bury deep within her, his knot stopping his seed from spilling out while he fucked her hard, his teeth gripping the fur and skin on the back of her neck. The night being filled with nothing but their growls of pleasure.

Once Rey had her share of the deer she laid down and waited for Ben to take some. She knew he had watched her as she ate but never called him out on it. She was to hungry and annoyed at him to care.  
The blood had dried in her fur meaning when she transformed it would cover her skin, she knew she would have to jump into the bath when she returned to the Solo Mansion. She prayed no-one saw her, it would be slightly embarrassing.

Ben's jaws ripped apart the deer, just like Rey,his sexual desire was now replaced with hunger.

Rey laid on the ground eyes cast to the sky, she could make out the consolations and without a second thought she transformed back to her human form, it was only her and Ben no one would disturb them. Resting her head on her arms she just watched the sky. She could hear the cicadas and crickets as they chirped, the occasional sound of Ben eating.  
This was peaceful. There was no care in the world right now. She wasn't even pissed off anymore. Within her she understood why Ben wanted to make it special and a bit thankful that he had decided to wait.

She could hear the footsteps of Ben go from wolf to human and then she was being pulled against his naked form. Rey sighed, this felt safe. Like she had found home.  
"Are you ok?" His deep voice rang out to her.  
"Yes, I am sorry that I snapped before. I guess I felt a little hurt. I've never offered myself to anyone and then I took a big chance..."  
"I want you so badly Rey. I really do. I just want to make you feel loved and make it something you won't forget. I would never reject you and make you feel unwanted." His face nuzzled in her hair as he wrapped his arm more tightly around her.  
"I know Ben, I know." Rey felt embarrassed buy the way she had felt.

They laid there for an hour, no words exchanged just silent. In each other embraces. The sound of the night and the breeze going over them. Rey yawned and snuggled into Ben's chest.  
"Is it time for bed my mate?"  
Rey mumbled something and nodded. Ben chuckled and picked up his mate, carrying her in a bridal style. He would get Hux to clean up the deer remains in the morning.  
Ben was grateful that most of the house was already in bed. He carefully bent down to retrieve their discarded clothing from earlier and continued to his room. Rey was in a deep sleep by the time he placed her on the bed. He went to gather an extra towel and bathing supplies for the morning when she would awake and want to shower off.

As he made his way back to his room he bumped into his mother, a caring look fell upon her face.  
"Is she asleep?"  
"Yes. We just got back from hunting. She passed out in my arms." Ben smiled a bit. So did Leia. "How was the hunt son?"  
"She took down a deer all by herself. I'll have to get Hux to clean up the mess in the morning."  
"I'll inform Hux for you. Tonight I want you to get as much rest as you need. Sleep in, bond with her more. I can handle you having one day off "  
Ben thanked his mother and big her goodnight as he made his way back to the room.

Rey had rolled over to his side of the bed and was hugging his pillow tightly, hopefully dreaming it was his body she was cuddled up to. Soon, he thought. Once he was done placing all the toiletries away he would be able to join her and rest. For the first time in a while he was actually going to sleep in. With the woman who would be his.

Rey was hot, she tried rolling over only to realise why she was hot. Ben's front was to her back and the more she moved the tighter his grip on her became. Not that she was complaining about it but sadly her bladder demanded attention and so she had to pyre herself out of his grip. She made her way to his bathroom and got a shock when she saw her refection. She was a messy, her hair was tangled, her face was masked with blood and its made it way down her body. Rey knew she needed to clean up.  
Making sure Ben was still asleep she turned the shower on, she placed the towel on the sink next to the shower and go in. The water was refreshing, not to hot but not to cold. She washed her face with water at first just to get some of the easy stains off and then with shower gel for the stubborn ones. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed she was alone anymore.

Ben pulled the curtain back slowly, and entered the shower.  
"Good morning" Rey almost jumped at the sudden intrusion. She turned as she ducked her hair under the stream.  
"Good Morning, did the shower wake you.?"  
"No, here turn around ill wash your hair" Ben grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into his hand. He ran his hands through her locks spreading over the shampoo everywhere. Rey sighed at the feeling.  
"Rinse" Rey did as she was told. He grabbed the conditioner next, repeating the same process as before. This time he got a bit frisky, his hands made his way to her shoulders. Running them down her arms, going under towards her chest. She didn't stop him as his ran over her chest. He gripped her breasts, Rey leant her head on his shoulders.  
"You like this? What if I did this?" Ben said as he gripped harder, his fingernails turning into claws breaking the skin, making her bleed. Yes she did like it. She wanted more. She knew this was just foreplay, something to ease the want within them.

Rey turned in his arms, it meant that he had to let go off her breasts but she wanted to touch him. Rey's hands went to his chest, feeling the hard muscles. Without even thinking her hands made their way to his cock, he was already hard for her. Ben groaned when her small hand gripped his length. Rey started to move up and down on his shaft.  
"Gods Rey, don't stop" Rey smiled as Ben's head rolled back. This is what she wanted to do for him so she kneeled down, the water falling over her as she moved her mouth to him. She licked her lips, smirked up at Ben, kept eye contact and took his cock in her mouth. Ben's hands gripped her hair and for a moment kept her head still while he started to fuck her mouth.

Ben was in heaven. Never did he think that Rey would be on her knees sucking him off. Her mouth wrapped around his cock was a feeling he could never imagine. He couldn't help but fuck her mouth at times, he needed release and also be in control sometimes. Ben didn't know how long he was going to last.  
Rey moaned as the head of his thick cock hit the back of her throat. His nails digged into her scalp, she heard him groan.

He was going to cum, he felt it building and building and he wanted her to swallow every drop of him.  
Without a warning Rey felt a warm liquid enter her mouth and she swallowed it greedily. Rey moved her mouth off of him, licked him clean and stood up.  
Ben petted her hair, "Such a good little mate" he whispered as his hand made it way down to her dripping pussy, ready to make her cum for him. 


	8. Mutiny?

**HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR JUST READING MY STORY. THIS HAS TO BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER TYPED OUT BUT I COUDLNT LEAVE YOU WITH ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER AND I AM TRYING TO EXPANDED THE CHAPTERS. HOPEFULLY YOU ALL ENJOY. I ALSO KNOW I AM INTRODUCING POE'S MATE LATE ON IN THE CHAPTERS :( SORRY**

* * *

Finn was pacing back and forth waiting for Rey to return. She said she would be back today, he assumed she be back by now. Finn did not like Ben, not one bit. He didn't care if he thought they were mates. Rey was his best friend, he would do anything for her. He growled when Poe sighed and shook his head at him. Something about Ben just ruffled Finn's fur. Was it his attitude? his protectiveness of Rey? Ben didn't know Rey as well as he did.

Poe couldn't share the same concerns for Rey that Finn had, he trusted her to make the right choices for the pack. Poe and his mate Zorii would follow Rey in any choice she made. Finn was just overreacting for not getting his way with Rey and honestly it was starting to cause a riff in the pack.  
Some sided with Finn about Rey joining Ben and the Organa pack was a bad idea, they liked the idea of being an individual group.

"It might be time to take over" A voice suggested as Poe quickly darted behind the wall.  
"She is only thinking of herself. She is not fit to run this pack anymore."  
"Yeah let her go and fuck that stupid Organa Wolf, Finn is more then able to take care of us."  
"She gonna come back here and force us to join. We can not allow this!"  
Others agreed, Poe rushed inside the house.  
He needed to warn Rey. He couldn't believe that Finn would try something like this. After all she had done for him and the others. She was going to come home to a mutiny.

"Zorii" He walked into their bedroom, his young pup playing with some toys his mother had placed out for him.  
"Yes?"  
" I need to go visit Rey, are you ok to cover for me while I am gone?"  
"Of course Poe, be careful is this about..."  
Poe just nodded. He kissed her and made his way over to his pup, giving him a quick kiss on the head before heading out to the grounds to transform. Poe hoped that Rey would believe what he was about to tell her.

He ran as fast as he could.

Rey was dining with Leia when she sensed something coming. It was a familiar feeling. She looked out the window just in time to see Poe racing through the yard, she left Leia and ran outside to greet him.  
Some of the men from Ben's pack had gathered round him, with their hackles raised. Warning him to go away. Rey slid on her knees to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Embracing him in a hug.  
"Poe. What are you doing here?"  
"I ...needed...to...warn..you." He huffed out. Rey turned to the men surrounding them, more joining them. Her hands stretched out.  
"He is fine, please he is my friend."

Ben eventually joined and raised a hand to wave away the crowd. He looked at his mate on her knees in front of another male but felt no jealously or anger. This man was mated and it was clear Rey was worried about him.  
"Ben may I please grab some clothing for Poe?. He would like to transform but alas doesn't want to be bare."  
"HUX!"

The ginger scurried to his Alpha's side. "Sir?"  
"Would you be so kind to take Poe to the guest room and allow him have some clothing please." Hux nodded and mentioned to Poe to follow him. They left Ben and Leia to question why he was here.  
"I am sorry for being so rude Leia and running out...I"  
Leia raised her hand, "never apologize young one. I understand. I am worried why is he here"  
"I do not know he says he has to warn me. Once he is settled I will speak to him."  
"I shall go see how Hux is going and offer our guest a refreshment." Leia said leaving Ben and Rey alone.

"I am sorry he is here without an invitation Ben." The submissive side of her wolf coming out to try and please her Alpha.  
"Don't apologize. That wolf cares about you and respects you or else he wouldn't have come here. His scent is familiar though."  
"The night we met do you remember the pup?" Ben nodded. "The pup is his. He is mated to a lovely female named Zorii."

Ah the night they met, yes how could he forget that night. That meeting lead to last night and feeling her cum by his fingers, the feeling of her pussy tightening as his fingers drove in and out of her, the sound of her whimpering. Just thinking of that made him hard again. He must thank him for his pup running off.  
As they made their way inside Rey got anxious. Poe looked at her when she entered the room.

"I am sorry for coming here, but this is important. Finn has gathered a small following that are planning to take over the pack once you come home. I came here as soon as I heard."  
Rey looked at Poe, then at Ben and Leia. All eyes upon her. She stayed calm but inside she was fuming.  
"What did you hear.?"  
"That you are unfit to lead us, that you only thinking of yourself." Poe walked over to her and embraced her in a tight hug " Zorii and I will follow you in whatever choices you make for us. If your heart truly is with Ben that I am more then happy to have you and him looking out for us. I love you Rey but please be careful, seeing you get hurt is the last thing I want."  
Rey smiled she knew she could count on Poe to be by her side. She was thankful to have such a loyal friend.

Finn on the other hand had to be handled the sooner the better. She looked to him as a brother and to know that he was trying take over was not going to end very well for either of them. He would have to leave and take those who agreed with him. She never thought he of all people would betray her yet here was Poe telling her the stuff he had heard.

Rey was pissed off, once Poe let her go she ordered him to go back and act like nothing was going to happen and that he heard nothing at all. Rey had to bide her time.

This...this couldn't be avoided.

Ben sensed his mate and the conflict raging inside of her cause it was raging inside of him as well. He was trying his best to not go and handle this himself. No-one dared threaten his mate or even think about trying. They would meet the sharpness of his teeth within their flesh as they begged for mercy.  
He watched Rey as she paced the garden some time later. Her hands behind her back. She looked so carefree, so at peace.  
Ben could just imagine a time in the future where they would be out there with their own little family, running around them, in and out of their paws. Teaching them to transform, control the hunger, control their anger. teaching them to hunt and to one day watch over their pack.

Rey could feel Ben's gave upon her, she had to bide her time till he was distracted.  
She was going to confront Finn by herself, she just couldn't tell Ben or Leia that knowing they would not approve of her doing this alone. Rey wondered where she went wrong in this all? She had known Finn's feeling for her for a while, but she could not return them. Even before she met Ben she knew within her that Finn wasn't her mate, that none of the men within her pack were.

Then she felt it course within her. He wasn't watching her, she quickly transformed and ran back home as quick as she could. She only hoped that he would be distracted long enough for her to handle this alone.  
By the time she got home her lungs were burning, yet she had to do this. Rey could sense where Finn was which meant it gave her time to head to Zorii's and Poe's room to change. She was still in her wolf form when she knocked on the door.

"Welcome Back Rey." Zorii said as she answered the door, opening it wider to allow Rey to enter.  
"Hey Zorii how are you?" Rey asked as she transformed, grabbed a robe that was laying on the chair and turned to the woman.  
"We fine Rey. Poe told me what went down at the Organa's. He didn't wreak your time with Ben did he?"  
"No, no not at all. I am glad he came straight to me. Where is Finn now? I can sense he not in the house"  
"Most likely he has gone in to the forest, near the pond. We haven't seen him much at all. I will go grab some clothing for you." Zorii went to Reys room. The less scent that Rey put over the house at the moment was better. If anyone asked about her fresh scent they could lie, having someone grab her clothing meant that it was a blend of hers and Zorii's.

A couple minutes later Zorii returned with a simple pair of jeans and a top. Nodding her thanks for the woman Rey made her way to the bathroom to quickly changed.  
"I will return soon. Thank you for all your help."  
"You are most welcomed. Poe will be in the yard, the minute he senses a problem he will come to help."  
Rey hugged the woman and left her, making her way to the pond.

The leaves were damp, silencing her foot steps and she moved closer to the voice she could hear. The loudest was Finn's of course. Rey spied Finn, standing in front of a small group of people.  
"We should go to theirs tonight and drag her back. She clearly has lost her mind staying there."  
"She has abandoned us. We need a leader."  
"Such a selfish Alpha she makes. She chose them over us."  
The comments went on and on. The anger within her couldn't be contained.

Stepping out of the tree line she growled making her presence known.  
"HOW. DARE. YOU. ALL. YOU STAND THERE AND JUDGE ME?" Rey's voice bellowed at them. a couple cowering in fear from her. "YOU STAND HERE AND TALK SHIT ABOUT ME AND MY CHOICES.? I HAVE PROTECTED YOU FOR YEARS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPLAY ME?"  
Finn made his way forward. "You chose Ben over us." Sniffing her he faked barfed " His scent is all over you. You fucked that wolf last night didn't you?"  
Rey growled, "NO. I didn't fuck him Finn, but that is none of your business. You were my friend, my brother and you betrayed me why...oh because you couldn't be mine, you couldn't control me like you wanted. I will never be yours"

"You are not thinking straight Rey. he has corrupted you. Don't you see that all he wants is to rule us? He is using you to get to us. We are not going to stand by and allow this to happen."  
"What are you going on about Finn.? You have lost it. I want you to leave, take your "followers" and go. Make your own pack. Just get out of my sight."  
Finn growled at her, "No I am going to take over this one. We will be happy without you. You, the Organa's whore." Rey blinked and before her stood a brown wolf, he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

He lunged at her, causing her to transform and stand her ground. They circled each other, teeth bared. Finn made the first move, his teeth snapping at her neck. Rey clawed at him as he recoiled after his attack. The strike landed, blood dripping from the wound on his muzzle. Finn jumped at Rey, his teeth landing into her neck, she howled in pain. Rey managed to shake him off as she bit into his paw, her teeth crushing the bones.

They growled and clawed, droll and blood leaking from their mouths.  
Rey jumped onto Finn's back, grabbing his neck, her teeth ripping at the flesh. his blood filled her mouth once more and the urge to kill him came over her.

The two were covered in blood and panting heavily by the time Ben arrived.

When he had noticed she had left the garden, he searched the grounds to find out that she had left his estate. He knew where she was going still he followed his scent. He followed it all the way to Poe's room.  
"Where is she?' he growled at the young woman that answered.  
"She in forest, near the pond..." a howl interrupted what else the woman was going to say. Ben took off, running past Poe, transforming in the mean time.  
Poe an Zorii close on his heels.

He arrived in time to see Finn above his mate, teeth dripping with her blood. Ben threw all his weight at the brown wolf, knocking him away from Rey. Poe stayed beside Rey, helping her stand up. Ben noticed she was very weak, tired from the fight and loss of blood.  
"LEAVE." Rey growled, slowly making her way to Finn. "LEAVE THIS ESTATE"  
With one final snap of her teeth Finn limped away. "TAKE THOSE TRAITORS WITH YOU. YOU SET FOOT ON THIS LAND AGAIN AND I WONT HESTIATE TO KILL YOU."

The group growled but followed her directions, slowly following their new Alpha. Ben made his way to Rey, leaning on her to help her stand. "She needs medical attention" Poe said.  
"We have a great doctor that can come and check her out. Let's get her back now." Ben didn't fight him as much as he wanted her back at his estate.  
"Come on sweetheart. We going to get you help" Ben voice filled her head. "Ben..." Rey whispered before passing out on the ground.  
Ben transformed and picked up Rey, even in her wolf she was light so he had no trouble carrying her back to her home.

"Ill grab you a robe, set her on the table for now" Poe said as he trotted off. Ben laid her down and gently petted her fur. He was mad at her for doing this, she was hurt because of her own stupid choices. She should have told him the plan, he would have helped her. Now her beautiful white fur was stained with red.  
Poe returned, dressed and passed him the robe, pointing to the bathroom behind him. "Get changed man. We might be here for a while." Poe watched at the black wolf left.  
"Doctor Arkbar will be here soon to help. He just grabbing what he needs before he comes over." Ben exited the bathroom, his robe just fitting over his broad body. After the doctor had checked her over he would call home to have Hux or Leia bring him some clothing.

For now he sat beside her, his head nuzzling her bloody paw.


	9. Recovering

**Hope everyone is staying safe during this pandemic, please feel free to reach out if you are alone and wish to talk. Sorry for taking so long with this update, I have been in lockdown and I have been home schooling my eldest while juggling with my four year old and my six month old. It's been a circus here at my house, with all that is happening. Please stay safe.**

* * *

Doctor Arkbar examined Rey, touching one of her wounds she flinched, drifting in and out of sleep. "This one will need stitches. I will need to put her under and give her some medicine to heal the rest. She might need a blood transfusion, just in case find someone with her blood type"  
"Why hasn't she transformed back to human?" Poe asked studying his Alpha.  
"My guess, she is to weak to, the fight took a lot of energy and clearly she lost a bit of blood. With enough rest and the help of the medicine I will be giving her she will have to stay in wolf form until she has recovered enough to transform back."  
Every one looked at the doctor, fully understanding that this might take a couple days.  
"I will be putting her under soon would you like to move her to a more comfortable location?"  
"Her room. I have a feeling she will be more comfortable there. We can put protective covers down for when you stitch her up. Poe and I will get onto that now." Poe and Zorii left, leaving Ben alone to talk to the doctor.

"Your her mate?"  
"Yes. Why are you asking?"  
The older man looked at him. " Curiosity. I noticed her mating gland is not marked and from the way you seem to be watching me while I examined her also you are a new face I have not seen here not to mention but she covered in your scent as well."  
Ben couldn't help but smirk.  
"She'll be fine, I would give her a week of just rest and shell be back on her feet. Right in time..." The doctor trailed off.  
"In time for what?"  
"My boy what do you think.?" Arkbar raised an eyebrow at him. "if you do proceed with the mating I advise to try to be gentle. The stitches are dissolvable but they could still tear if you lose control to much."  
Ben could have swore his face was burning up, here was a doctor telling him to be gentle with their mating. If he thought the talk with his parents was bad this one was worse.

"Her bed is ready for her doctor." Poe announced as he entered the room. Without hesitation Ben scooped Rey up into his arms, carrying her close to his chest. No-one spoke as they made their way to her quarters, some of the pack looked and whispered amoung themselves, wondering what had happened to her. As soon as Ben entered the room her scent filled his nostrils so much that he could feel himself getting hard. "Not the best time" he said to his wolf within.

Ben carefully placed her on the bed and moved aside to make room for the doctor.

"This will take a little bit. I suggest that everyone just leaves until I come out. No point staying here and watching me work." Arkbar shooed them out of the room and shut the door behind him  
"She'll be ok big guy" Poe's hand patted Ben's shoulder. " Go home, get cleaned up and come back when you can. I will address the pack to what happened."  
Ben looked at the shorter guy beside him. So casual and calm, he trusted her to pull though this. Ben nodded and made his way outside. He wasn't much help as much as he knew that he still felt bad within himself.

Ben took his time getting back home. He was in a hurry but he just needed time to keep telling himself that she was fine, she will get better. She was alive and that is all that mattered.  
Entering his home he avoided everyone. Ben just wanted to get dressed and head back to her. No-one asked any questions as his massive form walked through the house. They could just tell he wasn't in the mood to have a friendly conversation. He quietly made his way to his room and straight to his bath.

Turning the hot water on then a bit of the cold he just sat under the stream letting it hit him and wash away the blood, dirt and grime. Some spots he had to scrub and it made him upset that he had to do this. He should have been there to protect her. Maybe if he had been there then no blood would have been shed. She wouldn't have been getting stitched up and fixed at this point in time. Rey looked so helpless when he carried her, no fight left in her. This was not how it was meant to be.  
Ben knew though deep down Rey wouldn't have went and faced Finn if she didn't find it necessary to. She had to in the past to protect herself.  
He stayed in the shower for few more minutes before finally deciding to get out.  
He hurried to get himself dry and dressed. His mother was waiting for him just outside his room when he went to exit.  
"That girl of yours Ben is a fighter. Is she ok?"

Ben raised an eyebrow, "How do you know about this?"  
"Poe rang just before to let us know what happened. Rey is a brave soul Ben."  
"I just wish she had waited for me that is all. Did father ever do things like that?"  
Leia let out a chuckle "All the time. I would continually tell him I could handle things myself but he would just go ahead and do it. It would annoy me so, yet in the end he did it because he felt like he had. He wanted to protect us. Just like Rey she did this to protect you and her pack. This was not your fight Ben, you understand that right?"  
All he could do was nod. His mother was right, she was always right about these things.  
"Would you like to come see her Mother? She wont be awake but I think she would like to have you visit her."  
"I think it would be best if you just spend time with her. Be there for when she wakes up. I would hate to crowd her."  
"Alright Mother. Perhaps once she is on her feet we can have a nice get together and talk about combining our packs." Ben knew they would all need to have that talk together.

Hux made his way up to Ben, a bag in his hand "Your Mother requested that you take a bag of your belongings with you, for your stay. There are enough clothing in there for a week."  
Ben raised an eyebrow to his mother before thanking Hux. " You had Hux go through my belongings without asking me?"  
She scoffed and rolled her eyes. " Just shush and go." And with that she pushed him out of his own house.

Zorii waited outside the room, waiting for any update on her Alpha. Poe had gone and addressed the group, advised them that Finn and the others were no longer welcomed back and if they did come near them to alert others straight away. The door knob turned and Doctor Arkbar came out. " She is stable and can now begin to heal. I would like to stay until she wakes up. Just so I can check her over"  
"Of course Doctor you are most welcomed. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Zorii asked politely.  
"That would be wonderful"  
Zorii and the Doctor made their way to the kitchen quietly. No words were spoken between them.  
It wasn't long before Ben arrived back looking much tidier then he had left carrying a bag with him.  
"You ok big guy?" Poe greeted him as he entered.  
"Never better, just worried' Ben felt at ease telling this man how he felt, he was never one to express his feelings to anyone but meeting Rey and just having her in his life for a small amount of time had changed him in a way.  
"Arkbar has finished patching her up and is in the kitchen with Zorii, why don't we go see what he has to say?"  
Ben nodded and followed the younger wolf into the house.  
Zorii smiled and quickly went to her mates side, whispering to him.

"How is she Doctor?" Poe asked, making himself a hot drink.  
"She is doing well, as I said before she just has to sleep it off. I would just allow Ben to be beside her now until she wakes up. She might be confused for a minute and two. Having a crowd might startle her as well."  
"Thank you Doctor for all your help" Ben said shaking the hand of the older man.  
"You are welcomed, now I must take my leave. Please contact me when she does wake so I can just go over her. "

They nodded and Poe and Zorii lead him out the front door leaving Ben to make his way up to her room. He could smell her, her scent was strong.  
Entering the room he stomach dropped a bit. She was batted and bruised, her blood was dry on her skin from where the doctor had stitched her up.  
All Ben could do was go to her side and look at her.

"Shell be alright" He murmured to himself.


End file.
